Various compositions utilizing a glycosaminoglycan such as chondroitin sulfate are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,416 relates to a method of protecting both human and animal endothelial and epithelial cells which are subject to exposure to trauma, and more particularly to protecting endothelial and epithelial cells in anticipation of surgical trauma using chondroitin sulfate.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0081289 and 2003/0198630 relate to an ophthalmic medicament which contains in aqueous solution or suspension at least one carbohydrate, at least one amino acid, at least one electrolyte, a chondroitin sulfate, and optionally further customary excipients. The publications state that the ophthalmic medicament can be employed in a large number of eye diseases and in particular in accompaniment to corneal transplantation and in refractive corneal surgery.